Final Fantasy VII: Insurrection
by Adam Jones
Summary: Dead people are possessing people using the lifestream and Sephiroth possesses Cloud's son, how will Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE stop him. Why is the lifestream acting strangely? How will it be stopped? and how will the group deal with the death of on


Final Fantasy VII: Insurrection  
  
Prologue  
  
Liol awoke from his sleep, the sound of gunfire from outside his room was deafening and the light green glow from the garden had to mean the use of materia, he learnt it all from Mrs.Highwind at school. She said that materia was a dangerous thing and must only be used by proper grown-ups. The fight outside was very loud and Liol could not get back to sleep.   
"Why won't you die!" Came the cry from outside.  
Liol felt intrigued by the loud noise and looked out of his bedside window. The view was spectacular; bolts of magic energy flew across the street hitting various buildings with names Liol couldn't even read yet. All the big men soldiers were trying to fight the glowing green man standing in the road. One of the soldiers shot the man until he had stopped moving. Liol screamed. He had never seen a man die before. This feeling was painful but it was nothing compared to the next. The dark green mist that encircled the dead man's body moved across Liol's front garden, Liol tried to shut his bedroom window but the mist seemed to hold it and force it open again. The mist travelled round Liol's screaming and shouting body. It was like a nightmare with no end, he just wanted the horrid mist to go away. The mist circled Liol once more almost inspecting him before diving into his body. The mist overtook Liol's body his spirit was not in control of his body; but then again he hadn't quite disappeared.  
" Who are you?" asked Liol  
" Why" Demanded the voice  
" Mummy says not to speak to strangers."   
" And who is mummy Liol?"  
" My mummy?"  
" Her name what is it?"  
" Daddy always calls her Tifa."  
" And who is Daddy Liol?"  
" Daddy's name is Cloud, but what about you Mister, what's your name?"  
" Sephiroth."  
  
Chapter 1: Old Friends  
  
Liol's bedroom door opened with a slam, rocking the first floor of the 3-bedroom house.  
" Can't you sleep honey?" Called out Tifa. " Liol, are you alright?" Tifa turned the corner to her son's bedroom, before she could get there, there he stood with a brilliant smile on his face.  
" Are you alright Liol?" His eyes glowed a bright red. " Liol?"  
" Liol has gone. Only I remain now."  
" Who are you? What have you done to Liol? What do you mean gone?"  
" Don't worry, he's not dead, far from it to tell the truth."  
" What has he done to you? He's only a child!"  
" Oh no, he hasn't done anything, but his father has!"  
" Sephiroth?"  
" Yes. But this time I will succeed in destroying Cloud, and if he kills me, he kills little Liol too. Now we wouldn't want that now would we?"   
The little boy started to walk outside the house. Tifa sent a flying kick Liol's way.  
" Sorry babe!" She cried.  
Sephiroth ducked out the way before turning round to send a bolt of magic streaming towards Tifa's torso.  
" Please don't hurt mummy, she's only trying to protect me!" Screamed Liol.  
The magic energy struck Tifa in the belly paralysing her long enough for the little boy to run out of the house and out of sight.  
" Why did you hurt mummy Mister Sephiroth?" Inquired Liol.  
" She was attacking me, wouldn't you defend yourself in such a situation?"  
" But earlier you told me that you wouldn't hurt mummy. You said you wouldn't frighten me!  
" I Lied."  
  
  
*  
  
Vincent Valentine walked down the company building into the changing room where he undressed and put his black shades, jacket and trousers. God, why did the Turks wear such bland clothes?   
His reunion with The Turks had been slow at first but now he felt as if he fitted in properly especially as Lucrecia had joined him.  
" Vincent, looking flash my man! I must admit it when I saw you with those other guys I thought you were okay but now WOW! Y'Know." It was Reno, his immature attitude was irritating and Vincent tried his very best to ignore him.  
" Hi there Reno."  
" Yo, You do know Elena wants you to go to the meeting in ten minutes?"  
" I'll be there." Vincent turned the corner towards the elevator.  
" So, were you like dead?"  
" No, just, asleep." He stepped into the lift hoping Reno would walk past, but he didn't he followed. He pressed 30 and the doors closed. Damn he thought.  
" So, what's the deal with the claw"  
" I was an experiment." The lift slowed, then stopped and the door slid open.  
" So, are you gonna keep it?"  
" Probably not I may get a cybernetic arm fitted." The two pushed open the meeting room's door and entered.  
"Welcome you two I see you are bonding well." Said Elena, she was the Leader of the Turks and although she had only been with the company for about 5 years she was easily the most level-headed of the six strong team. Already sitting there were Elena, Lucrecia, Rude and the rookie of the team Yuffie. Vincent opted to sit next to Lucrecia, Yuffie was far too energetic for his tastes  
" Right, first of all great job on Friday,,,,," Started Elena before she was interrupted by the alarm siren. WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!  
"Damn, it's not another drill is it?" Cried Reno.  
" When have we ever had a drill!" Shouted Vincent.  
" Everyone just get out! Computer where are the intruders now?"  
LEVEL FOUR AND RISING.  
" Vincent, Lucrecia and Yuffie you go down to the intruders while the rest of us will stay up here just in case you miss them." The three Turks ran down the stairs and into the elevator.  
" I've missed working with you Vincent, it's just like old times!" Yipped Yuffie.  
" Yes, it's great isn't it?" Vincent replied with a glum look on his face. The elevator stopped and Vincent drew his two automatic pistols from their holsters and pointed them outside.  
" Looks like they're not on this level, we'd better go back up." Suggested Lucrecia.  
" Wait a minute," Vincent looked round the corner to see Tifa, Barrett and most of all Cloud there.  
" Hi guys, look we need your help, you see we got troubles."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nanaki slept soundly under the Cosmo Canyon stars, it had been a tough day; working on BugenHagen's scriptures was hard work especially as the books were in an Ancient language and he had to go through two sets of translations to get to English.  
" Nanaki!"  
" Hmm?"  
" Wake up, it's time!"  
" What? Bugenhagen, is it you?" The pale green image of BugenHagen floated above the half-asleep Nanaki.  
" It is time,"   
" Time for what?"  
" The planet's Insurrection has come." BugenHagen's ghost slowly disappeared.  
" BugenHagen? Insurrection?" He woke up suddenly, was it a dream or was it real?  
  
  
Chapter 2: Troubles  
  
  
Troubles, that was putting it mildly thought Cloud.  
The intruders did turn out to be the three members of AVALANCHE and the Turks decided to let them stay, towards the end of the Apocalypse the two teams had become good friends and they did save the world after all.   
" So guys what's up then?" Asked an eager Yuffie.  
" Well, where shall we start?"   
" I tend to find the beginning the best place," Said Reno.  
" Thanks, Reno." Said Cloud. " Well, we all thought Sephiroth was dead right?"  
" Right." Said Vincent.  
" Wrong, it seems he has returned from the dead and possessed my son Liol, via the lifestream."   
" Lifestream?"  
" Yes, witnesses said the mist that caused the possession was green, I can't think of anything else it could be."  
" Does this mean anyone in the lifestream can return from the dead and possess living people?"   
" I can't tell, Sephiroth may have done something to himself to return before he died or maybe it's a universal thing and all the spirits can possess, we really don't know at this point." Lectured Cloud.  
" So, what are we gonna do?"  
" I don't know about the rest of you, but my priority is with my son, I intend to release him from Sephiroth's control."  
" I'm with you," Spoke up Vincent.  
" That goes for us too," Said Lucrecia pointing to herself and Yuffie. " I don't know what I'd do without Vincent and you're the person who saved him. I feel it is only fair to help you."  
" That means a lot to me Lucrecia, thanks. And what about you Elena?" Asked Cloud  
" Although this seems a personal affair it could become more, until we find out what the deal is with the Lifestream we'll stick by you."  
" Thanks guys much appreciated. Oh yeah, do you know where Reeve is?"  
  
  
*  
  
  
Reeve finished polishing off the old model of Cait Sith, God it must have been five years since he last used it. Where on earth did the time go? Since then he had founded his own corporation "The Turks". Now the Turks had been reformed from its days with ShinRa it's main point in existing was to serve the public as an agency to be hired out on certain missions. Although the behind the desk all day atmosphere wasn't quite Reeve's style it did bring in the money. Since his days at ShinRa he had definitely gone up in the world. Now the Turks were bigger than they ever were before, in the whole world there were now five Turk teams stationed around Rocket and Kalm Towns.  
There was a knock at the door.  
" Come in." He called out.  
" Sir,"  
" Yes Yuffie what is it?"  
" It's Cloud."  
" What about him?"  
" He's back."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Cid was doing his daily bench presses, he didn't really "need" to do them but he wanted to be at perfect condition, especially with the space program starting in one week. Shera was keeping him fit in between her teaching at Rocket Town Primary School, she found it hard but fortunately working with young children means little marking and she only worked six hours five days a week. What she really wanted was to teach at Kalm Rocket University, strangely enough there wouldn't be one in Rocket Town for at least another two years.  
The program could be in grave danger of collapsing if another two astronauts weren't found in four days and Cid was getting worried, he'd waited five years for permission for the program and the funding and would be completely devastated if it had to be cancelled now. Luckily two men from Kalm were being transferred over in two days; Cid finished his presses and put on his working gear. He picked up the reports of the two astronauts and ran down to the spaceport. Out front was the intercom:  
" Bryce open up it's Cid." Bryce was Cid 's number one and was just as or more than excited as Cid was about the program.  
" Okay, letting you in."  
" Thanks." Cid entered the building and spoke to the secretary, Marie.  
"Who's up there?"  
" All of them, they're running a practice program. Pretty intense from what Bryce has said, been up there for hours now."  
" Thanks, tell the lads I'll be up there in a minute."  
" Okay," Marie waited until Cid had stepped into the elevator and reached over to the intercom and pressed the button. " He's coming up, just do as we planned."  
" Thanks Darling, We'll prepare for him, how long have we got?"  
" To get up to the top floor and enter the training room, hmmm, about two minutes Sir."   
" What are you doing with Mister Cid, Mister Sephiroth?"  
" Teaching him a lesson."  
" Like at school?"  
" No. Not like school. More like being scolded so he won't do it again."  
" What has Cid done to be scolded?"  
" He killed me. Much like your father."  
" Oh, I'm sorry you died Mister Sephiroth."  
" Me too." Sephiroth had spent a long time organising this. It had been hard in the beginning, first he had to summon four dead spirits from the lifestream and then try to convince them that he was Sephiroth. Not an easy task, especially seeing as he had the body of a five-year old boy. He had summoned the souls of many men from the past. He did not care about such feeble personalities but people like that were easy to convince.  
" He's coming!" Sephiroth exited via the doorway at the back of the room to wait for the screams of pain.  
Cid came in to the training room and looked around, everything seemed normal.  
" Hi guys, thought you were running a program?"  
" Yeah, we were but we finished. But we're pretty exhausted." Cid looked at the three men, it looked like Bryce, Emmett and Gus but there was something about them, he couldn't quite work it out.  
" So, I came to discuss the two 'nauts coming in two days. What do you think? Shall we admit them?" Cid asked, a worried look on his face.  
" I'm not sure, but I do think you should try out the simulation program."  
" But guys I've run that program a hundred times!"  
" Can't be too sure, besides the launch is in what, two weeks now?" Chirped up Emmett.  
" I suppose I could run through the program once more, just in case,"  
" Yeah, go on, Cid."  
" Okay" Cid entered the capsule and strapped down in perfect mission procedure.  
" Alright in there?" Joked the two possessed.   
" Yep, Ok Computer start simulation 6."  
STARTING SIMULATION 6.  
SIMULATION READY.  
" Good."  
YOUR MISSION IS A FAILURE  
" What? I haven't even started yet!"  
" You're right, in fact it's not the start for you, it's the end."  
" Who are you? You're just some kid!"   
" Yes, my outward appearance is that of a five-year old child. But you can tell from my voice and maturity that I could never be that young."  
" What do you mean? How can you look young and in fact be old?"  
" The lifestream, I possessed a young boy in Kalm. Before I died I performed an old ancient ritual to create a way to return to the living after death using the lifestream."  
" What are you talking about you psycho? Get me out of the capsule you little brat!"  
" Calm down now Mister Highwind you're just getting worked up again, as I have said before I am not a child. My spirit is that of a mature person."  
" Why are you keeping me in here? And what about the little kid you're holding, hostage?" Cid felt stupid; he was pleading for his life in front of a little kid. "Computer open hatch door!"  
YOUR MISSION IS A FAILURE.  
" What do you want me to do? "  
" One thing Cid, you can die." Sephiroth's hand reached the air depletion ignition button.  
" Tell me one thing, one thing before you murder me."  
" Yes,"  
" Who are you?"  
" Sephiroth." He pressed the button.  
" My God no! Sephiroth wait!" The process of death was slow for Cid; the lack of oxygen in the air slowly suffocated him.   
AIR DEPLEATED.  
" Phase one completed." Smiled the little boy.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Rendezvous  
  
" So," Started Barrett." How the hell are we gonna pull this one off?"  
Cloud turned his head to face his old friend.  
" To be honest Barrett, I really don't know. On one hand he's my only son who I love and care for and on the other he is this monster who put everyone through hell with the whole meteor thing."   
Cloud laid back down on the hotel bed and rested, this whole Sephiroth deal was really taking it's toll, not only could it mean the death of his son but the rise of other dead souls.  
People like Shrina and Rufus could rise from the dead, but people like Aeris could too. God it would be great to hear from Aeris again, just like before, before Sephiroth.  
" Cloud,"  
" Yeah?"  
" Open you're eyes."  
" Who is it?"  
" It's me."  
" Tifa."  
" Yeah,"  
" What happened?"  
" You fell asleep earlier, Barrett came down to tell me, He said you were starting to scream."  
" I was? I never remember screaming or anything, I can't even remember falling asleep."  
" Barrett said you were screaming, he said you were screaming Sephiroth's name." Quoted Tifa with a concerned look.  
" Seriously? Wow, I really don't remember that. It must have been a nightmare. But I haven't been worried about Sephiroth since,,," Started Cloud  
" Since Aeris died, I know." Finished Tifa.  
" It's probably just because of Liol. I thought I'd be able to save him at first, but now as I really think about it the more impossible it seems."  
" Come on, don't feel so down. Five years ago didn't saving the world seem a little ambitious?"  
" Yeah, I suppose so. But I'm just worried, if anything should happen to Liol,"  
" Yes, I know you'll kill Sephiroth. But nothing has happened to Liol, at least as far as we know nothing has. So don't worry okay?"  
" Yes Daddy, so don't worry okay?" Copied Cherrie.  
" Thanks Cher. Daddy's all better now." Smiled Cloud.  
" Am I a good girl Daddy?"  
" Of cause you are."  
" I'm not bad like Liol am I?"  
" What do you mean darling?" Asked Tifa as she entered the kitchen and pulled out an orange juice out of the fridge walked back and passed the cool drink into the three-year-old's tiny hands.  
" What do you say?"  
" Thank you Mummy."  
" Why is Liol bad Cherrie?"  
" Liol said horrid things to me Daddy."  
" What did he say to you?"  
" He said he was going to kill you and Mummy and he said he didn't like you."  
" Did he say anything else to you?"  
" Yes, he said he would come back to get me. What does that mean daddy?"  
" It just means Liol has been bad and he'll be told off." Said Cloud, anger spread over his face."  
" Daddy?"  
" Yes?"  
" Can I play with Auntie Yuffie? She was pulling funny faces earlier."  
" Yeah, okay play with Yuffie." The little girl skipped off happily unaware of the danger that possibly lay ahead.  
" I can't tell her can I?" Asked Cloud.  
" Tell her what?"   
" About Liol, I can't tell her about Liol, it could break her heart, I can't do that."  
" I know what you're feeling Cloud and to be honest I think it's best to tell her, the worst that will happen is she'll be upset. But she probably won't understand, I mean we hardly understand and she's just three."  
" You're right I'll tell her, but only when it's over. If it's ever over."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Rocket Town, city of prosper and space voyage, a place where dreams come true.   
At least that's what Kole thought it was, before he got there that is. He arrived at Rocket Town two days ago to start the latest space program under the leadership of some guy called Cid Highwind. Unfortunately Cid wasn't there anymore when he arrived and neither were any of the starship crew. The whole city was in confusion; no one seemed to know about any space program, which seemed weird as in Kalm it was treated as the biggest thing yet in space exploration.  
Since he and Brent had left the space centre a man with bright red hair and jet black suit started to follow them, and he wasn't being discreet about it either which frightened Kole, if he don't need to be discreet he obviously isn't too worried about them getting away.  
" Who is that man following us?" Whispered Brent as the follower got closer to the two men.  
" I don't know, pretend you haven't seen him and follow me."  
" Okay, what are we gonna do?"  
" I'll try to lose him." Kole turned the corner and began to run. " Brent run with me!"  
" Sure,"  
" Computer."  
YES KOLE.  
" Pistol."   
EXECUTING PISTOLS.  
Out of Kole's cybernetic arm came a 9MM Handgun, it moved into place and Kole held onto it.  
" Execute targeting sensor."  
EXECUTING TARGETING SENSOR.  
The suit-wearing follower ran faster then the two astronauts and had almost caught up; Kole turned round, raised his arm and aimed.  
" No!" Shouted the man. " Behind you!"  
Kole turned round to face what turned out to be his real attacker.  
" Going somewhere?"  
" Yeah,"  
" Where?"  
" Here!" Kole shot his pistol in the direction of the man in front of him. His targeting sensor would never miss a man six-foot away and there was no chance of the man surviving.   
" That you're best shot?" Laughed the man as he held up his hand to stop the bullet.  
" What the hell are you?"  
" You're worst nightmare. Actually the name's Murphy but," The green mist reached out from Murphy and into Brent, the lifestream had him now.  
" No!" Screamed Kole as he saw his friend knocked to the floor.  
" Yes!" Said the Murphy, a devilish look on his face.   
" What have you done to Brent?"  
" Killed him, well at least not completely. He won't be his old self though." Brent lethargically got of the floor.  
" What a rush." He said.  
" Brent?" Wondered Kole  
" Who?" Asked Brent's possessor.  
" You're body, his name was Brent." Told Murphy.  
" Right,"   
" Kole, Duck!" Screamed Reno.  
" What!" Shouted back Kole before recognising the command.  
Both Vincent and Reno shot their personal bolt rifles from both sides; the beams hit Murphy and Brent respectively and left them motionless on the street floor.  
Four more people in black suits appeared at the scene.  
" Electricity, the only thing that seems to kill 'em, at a maximum performance of 20,000 volts these babies rarely fail to destroy the target." Stated Reno " Thanks for the lecture Reno. Elena what do you think?" Asked Vincent  
" I think it's a lost cause, the whole damn city's been overrun with these creatures. So far we've found one way to kill them and for every one we kill two more are taken from our own side!"  
" I know what you mean, one green bolt from one of them and they get you." Added Lucrecia.  
" Does anyone know what that green stuff is? Or even what it does." Asked Rude.  
" As far as we can tell the green mist seems to be the lifestream and the effect it has is bizzare, after the lifestream makes contact with the target the person's soul is almost overtaken by another soul. As you all saw Brent, after he was infected with the lifestream didn't even know who Brent was." Said Vincent.  
" What happened to Brent?" Asked Kole timidly.  
" Your friend? Dead." Said Elena bluntly.  
" Are You Kole?" Asked Rude.  
" Yeah."  
" Yeah you're gun's still out."  
" Oh right, Computer disengage pistol."  
DISENGAGING PISTOL  
The pistol smoothly slid back into position and into Kole's bionic arm.  
" So are you an android?" Asked Vincent.  
" Oh no, I've just had a few upgrades since I was born. Easier to work up in space this way."  
" Okay, enough of the stories lets get out of here before it's too late." Said Elena.   
" But what about Brent? Are we just gonna leave him here?" Screamed Kole.  
" What do you think? This whole place is swarming with the enemy." Shouted Yuffie as she held onto Kole and dragged him to follow the others.  
" Who are you guys?" Asked Kole as the team began to run into full sprint.  
" Who us? We're the Turks."   
  
  
*  
  
  
The campfire was burning in the village of Genosha when it happened, she was there when it happened, the end, the disaster whatever you want to call it. It started with a scream, a high-pitched deafening scream.  
It was her who heard it first. It was coming from the woods; not the deepest part of the woods, but deep enough. She got to the screaming girl in what she thought was time.   
" What's happening to me Galen?" Cried the girl, God she was really terrified.  
" I don't know, just stand still." Comforted Galen.  
A green mist had encircled the young girl almost taunting her as it circled round. The mist seemed almost alive, what the hell was it?   
" Oh God!" Cried the girl, the mist had entered her terrified body. " Help me Galen."  
" Jinni No!" Shouted Galen. The girl's body went limp before collapsing and getting up again.  
" Hello."  
" Jinni?" Questioned Galen, the girl's pupils had gone a distinct red colour.   
" No."  
" Who then?"  
" Your worst nightmare." The green mist had appeared again and had clutched  
Galen's throat.   
" Lord give me the strength to fight and I will fight for you." She gasped under the   
chokehold. "For you O lord have delivered my soul from death, my eyes from tears,   
My feet from stumbling, that I may walk before the Lord in the land of the living." The prayer to God gave her the strength, the strength to fight.  
" What the hell are you?"  
" Not hell, heaven." She cried as the ball of white fire darted from her parted hands. It hit the girl full in the chest, killing her.  
She couldn't believe it; after all they went through together she had killed her. She don't even know what had happened to Jinni before she died, all she knew was that whatever had changed her was big and that she was ready to stop it.  
  
  
*  
  
  
" Computer engage hologram display."  
ENGAGING HOLOGRAM DISPLAY  
The hologram display unit slid from under Kole's left leg and unfolded.  
" Play recording of Tuesday 26 May at 1:06:pm."  
PLAYING RECORDING  
The projection displayed a beautiful young woman from the shoulders upwards, from the viewpoint Cloud could tell the recording was of Kole's sight.   
" How can I help you?" The lady asked.  
" I'm Dean Kole and this is my co-pilot Brent McCollock." The eyesight switched to Brent and Tifa saw what she thought was a tear in Kole's eye. " We're here for the start of the space program."  
" Space program?" The lady held a confused expression.  
" Yes, the flight to Mars. The leader of the program is Cid Highwind he sent for us what, only four days ago." Stated Kole, a tone of confusion in his voice.  
" Sorry we know of no such thing."  
" What?" Cried Kole, this time angrier.  
The eyesight moved again to what looked like a little boy in the background of the room before fading out.  
END OF RECORDING  
" Kole?" Asked Cloud.  
" Yes,"  
" Can you rewind just before the end of the recording."  
" Sure,"  
Cloud's and the rest of Avalanche's meeting with Kole had not been long ago,  
The Turks had found Kole while searching Rocket Town for signs of the possession.  
Unfortunately they had found extreme cases throughout the city, it seems that from   
Liol's first possession the situation had spread throughout the city and the present  
Rate of increase the whole continent could be taken over in two months.  
" The tape's ready Cloud," Started Kole.  
" Okay run it." He replied.  
Again the projector showed the lady with a small child in the background.  
" Kole, freeze it!" Shouted Cloud.  
" Computer freeze recording."  
RECORDING FROZEN  
" Computer zoom into small child."  
ZOOMING  
The picture zoomed into the small child, a grin on his face.  
" That's Liol," Screamed Cloud. " Everyone get down to the facility, he may still be   
there!"   
The team of nine had burst out of the Turks main headquarters and started to run  
Down the street to where they suspected Liol and his possessor Sephiroth to be, the team including three members of Avalanche and six members of the Turks.  
" Thanks for helping us save Liol, Elena." Panted Tifa.  
" It's alright, you've helped us before and anyway if you manage to get Liol back we could find out this possession is working." Answered Elena.  
The facility was nearing after one minute of hard running.  
" God, why do we have to run this fast? He's only a kid he can't of gone far." Complained Reno.  
" He's also possessed, you know how strong they are." Reminded Lucrecia.  
They got to the door next to it was a small intercom.  
" Hello," Said Barrett while pressing the small button.  
" Hello," Came the voice. " Who are you?"  
" We're Avalanche and the Turks and we're here to kill some possessed people."  
" Sorry I don't think we can let you in." Replied the voice.  
" To hell you won't!" Cried Barrett as he blew a few rounds into the intercom piece.  
" Way to be discreet Barrett, next time try it without giving us away completely, hmmm?" Said Reno almost condescendingly.  
" Okay so they know we're here, but let's go in prepared. Everyone equip electricity materia to their weapons including guns. My son is in there and I want to do my best to save him." Instructed Cloud.  
The Turks, using guns equiped materia to their ammunition while Cloud equiped his to his sword.  
" Okay everyone let's go in."   
Vincent kicked the door down and then the silence started. Vincent went in first and noticed many bad things; first the lights were off. Not a good sign, it made it harder to see things in the dark especially when they were attacking you at a high speed. Second bad thing was that the receptionist who answered the intercom was standing next to him, but a swift kick to the chest and a shot of electricity to the head and she was down. Third thing bad there was a dead body in front of him which apart from unsettling meant something around here was killing things. The forth-bad thing was the fact that the body looked around the same age as Liol.  
" Cloud!" Shouted Vincent. " I think it's Liol!"  
Cloud and Tifa came rushing over to Vincent and the body.  
" We need a flashlight!" Screamed Tifa.  
" Here," Said Vincent as he passed her his one.  
The light slowly slid down the dead body and onto a piece of paper around the neck the paper had writing on. It had been written in blood, the victim's blood, it read:  
Gotcha!  
" Damn him!" Screamed Cloud.   
" And to kill an innocent child!" Said Tifa, almost in tears.  
" That's Sephiroth's mentality though, well whatever he gets a kick out of." Cloud mentioned.  
The whole team had now entered the building and Cloud and Vincent were leading them, they reached an elevator and a flight of stairs.  
" Right, me Vincent, Yuffie and Lucrecia will take the elevator and the rest of you take the stairs." Ordered Cloud.  
" Okay," Responded Tifa.  
Cloud and his team entered the elevator; Yuffie pressed the button for the top floor.  
" Do you think we'll find him?" Asked Lucrecia.  
" I don't know." Said Cloud solemnly.  
The elevator stopped and the team walked out. The room was full of technology and equipment; it must have been where they held simulations of some kind. Vincent noticed something; he seemed to have a habit of spotting bad things tonight. About ten feet ahead of him was another body, this time it was a lot more familiar.  
" Cloud, over here, it's Cid!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Death in the Family  
  
  
Avalanche had changed a lot over the years; first of all it was Barrett, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Tifa and then Cloud. But then they died Jessie, Biggs and Wedge at the pillar and then there were three. Then six more were added; Aeris, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent and Cid. But after Sephiroth they pretty much disbanded; Vincent and Yuffie went to the Turks and Cid, Red and Reeve went back home and of cause Aeris had died. Recently the team had been down to three again until Liol went missing and they had pretty much got back together again. Until now, now another had died. It was Cid.  
" I can't believe it." Said Cloud.  
" I know, I mean after all we went through together," Added Yuffie.  
The whole incident had shocked the whole group; none of them could believe it.  
" Does anyone know where Shera is?" Asked Tifa.  
" She left Rocket Town for Kalm two days ago, in fact she should be back today." Stated Yuffie. " I saw her a little while before she left."  
" You all know what we have to do don't we?" Asked Vincent.  
" Unfortunately, yes." Said Barrett sighing. " We gonna have to break it to her."  
" I'll do it." Burst in Tifa.  
" Are you sure?" Questioned Cloud.  
" Yeah, I'll be alright, I'm probably Shera's best friend out of all of us. Us being close-neighbours and all." Settled Tifa.  
" Fine thanks Tifa, give Shera our condolences." Said Cloud.  
" I will, I don't know when I'll be home though, Cloud."  
" Take as long as you like, he was our best friend." Tifa closed the Turks Headquarters door.  
" Cloud, Kole has done the autopsy and," Started Vincent without finishing.  
" Yes, we'll all come." Finished Cloud.  
" Yeah, can I pass?" Asked Yuffie. " I really don't think I can stand seeing Cid there on the table."  
" Okay, me, Vincent and Barrett will go." Considered Cloud. " Vincent where is the autopsy room?"  
" It's on the floor above, follow me." Answered Vincent.  
They took the stairs almost nervous, although they had killed before and seen death before, only once had they seen one of their friends dead before.  
They reached the room and opened the door to see Cid lying on the table.  
" God." Said Cloud under his breath.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Dark Nation searched the wreckage of the building for his lost owner, the explosion had happened long ago and Dark Nation had feared the worst for his master when it happened, he only hoped he had got the shield up fast enough to save him. But after that something else happened, something bigger than before. This time a big red ball was coming towards the city and this time everything changed. It seemed as if everything stopped for a while. In fact Dark Nation couldn't remember much past that, to be truthful he can't remember anything since then. It's almost as if he was asleep since then.  
He ran across the dead, ruined ShinRa building in search of the President. He reached a sign, he recognised it, it was the one held upon his master's door. He walked another twenty feet before finding him there. His master, the President, Rufus.  
" Hello boy, where've you been ay?" Rufus asked, he knew he would get no answer but he said it anyway. " Haven't seen you in a while." In fact it didn't seem just a while it felt like,, what did it feel like?   
It took a while before he realised he was stuck under a pile of the broken concrete and other debris. He couldn't move.  
He had a link, a link with Dark Nation. Not only was it a link, but a bond. He could control him for brief minutes before he was too exhausted to go on. He started a link with Dark Nation; the animal picked itself up and moved closer to Rufus. He steadied his mind and moved the creature so that the main debris was lifted off his torso and onto the ground beside him. He severed the connection.  
" Good job Nation." Rufus said as he climbed his way out of the wreckage. " From here on in, things can only get better."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Galen was half way to her destination, she didn't know exactly where she was going but she knew she was in safe hands. The boat from Costa Del Sol to Junon was a first for her, before the incident she had never left the safety of her home village of Genosha. The fresh sea air and the beautiful blue ocean made for a spectacular combination. For Galen it was the most exciting time of her life.  
From here on in, things can only get better.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sephiroth rubbed his hands together in delight as he watched the city of Rocket Town crush under his supreme control. Already half of the citizens had been possessed and his plan was going completely as planned.  
" So what do we do now Mister Sephiroth?"  
" Trust."  
" Trust?"  
" Yes." The boy was beginning to trust him more and more; a smile appeared on the small boy's face.  
" From here on in, things can only get better."  
  
  
*  
  
  
" From the autopsy we can tell he died around thirty-six hours ago from suffocation." Stated Kole. " The training simulator had an air depletion button, someone must have pressed it."  
" Sephiroth." Said Cloud.  
" It could be, we have no way of knowing." Said Vincent.  
" Damn!" Shouted Cloud as he covered his lost friends body. " I can't believe he's gone and there's not way of him coming back!"  
The door to the autopsy room swung open and a mysterious orange creature stepped in; the room went deadly silent.  
" I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
  
  
*  
  
  
" I'm so sorry Shera, there was nothing we could do." Comforted Tifa.  
" You know it's funny through all the troubles he has been through, I always thought it was things like this that would kill him." Shera held up an old cigarette of Cid's.  
" Do you think you're gonna be alright?" Asked Tifa.  
" Yeah, well I'm gonna have to be. But at least I have another little one to comfort me."   
" Shera?"  
" Yes,"  
" What do you mean?"  
" It's nothing, it's just,"  
" What?"  
" I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Desperate Times  
  
  
" Red?" Questioned Cloud.  
" Yes, I'm back." Answered Nanaki.  
" But we haven't seen you since,"  
" I know, I was busy."  
" Well, that's just lovely Red, but while you've been gone all hell's broken loose almost literally and all you can say is " I was busy." Like you don't care." Cried Barrett in a moment of rage.  
" I'm sorry you feel that way Barrett, but I had to find out what's happening out there." Sympathised Nanaki.  
" Listen, right now we don't need a fight between ourselves!" Shouted Cloud. "Barrett, I don't care what you think, but whatever Red has been working on could stop this whole charade. It could help me get Liol back."  
" Liol, what happened to Liol?" Asked Nanaki.  
The room went silent.  
Vincent spoke up.  
" Possessed, by Sephiroth."  
" Oh God." Cried Nanaki.  
" Exactly." Stated Barrett.  
" Excuse me, but exactly who is Sephiroth?" Asked Kole.  
" Oh sorry, Red this is Kole, we found him outside, he was going on the space program with Cid." Introduced Cloud.  
" Hi," Greeted Kole.  
" Hello." Replied Nanaki.  
" Kole," Asked Cloud.  
" Yes,"   
" You know, five years ago when the meteor almost destroyed the planet?"  
" Uh Huh. How could I forget."  
" Sephiroth created that. That's the kind of power he has at his disposal."  
" Right, damn."  
" Exactly." Stated Vincent.  
Barrett, Vincent and Kole left the autopsy room after Kole had cleaned up. They left Nanaki and Cloud to it.  
" I'm sorry about Liol, Cloud." Supported Nanaki.  
" Thanks Red," Answered Cloud solemnly.  
" How is Tifa holding up?"  
" Alright I suppose, considering what's happened." Nanaki could tell the sadness in Cloud's mind.  
" We'll get him back I know it, I don't care what that lunatic Sephiroth thinks. We beat him last time right?"  
" Yeah but,"  
" Right."  
" Right." Cheered up Cloud  
" I don't care how impossible it seems, I think we can beat him this time." Said a strong willed Nanaki.  
" You're right Red, I'm sorry."  
" And I think you could end up better after this, think about who could be brought back."  
" Aeris, Cid, Zack."  
" That's right, all you have to focus on is Aeris, Liol and all the others and I know you'll succeed." Encouraged Nanaki. " I know it."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Barrett left the Turk Headquarters in a state, the sight of his dead friend on the autopsy table had, apart from traumatising him, had made him think about things; was the crusade to stop Sephiroth and evil really worth the death of so many friends?  
It used to be, but not anymore. Now the crusade had gone cold for Barrett, sure he did want to get Sephiroth an all, but not at the cost of his friends dying. It was Cloud and Tifa who wanted to get Liol back, not Barrett.  
He walked past the street and into the local off-licence; the streets were wrecked from the fighting between the possessed and well, everyone else. The streets were quiet at night, as the possessed seemed to hide at this time.  
Barrett bought the last bottle of wine in the shop, Barrett grinned, it seemed a lot of people were drinking away their problems in these most desperate of times.  
" That'll be two hundred and fifty gil please." Said the frightened shopkeeper; it wasn't everyday a man with a gun arm walked into your shop.  
" Oh, I'm sorry, I forget about the whole gun thing now and then." Barrett handed over the money and the shopkeeper calmed down.  
" Don't worry about coming back, if things stay the way they are we probably won't be here in a couple a days." Said the Shopkeeper as Barrett left the shop.  
Barrett sat down on the curb of the street and opened the bottle of wine, took the bottle to his lips and drank from it. A sweet elixir. The drink trickled down his throat and Barrett smiled, he hadn't had this feeling for at least seven years. He enjoyed the bottle of alcohol for a while and had almost finished it before realising something; he remembered the reason why he hadn't had the feeling for so long. In the years before Avalanche he had gone too far, way too far. In his drunken rage he had got angry with Marlene and hit her, not hard, but Barrett didn't want to hurt her in any way. He loved her. He couldn't let that happen again, he had promised himself.  
" Damn!" He shouted as he threw the almost empty bottle to the City Street.   
That moment one of the Turks walked out of the Turks building.  
Reno looked at the broken bottle and made his own conclusions.   
" Bit too much too drink hay Barrett?" Asked Reno.  
" Shut up, damn Turk!" Answered Barrett, holding his gun to the Turks face.  
" Whoa! Barrett come on just a joke okay?"   
" Doesn't seem so funny to me." Said Barrett.  
" Come on Barrett, you're not really thinking of killing me right?"   
" Don't know, want to try me?"  
" Think about it Barrett, do you really think you're gonna feel better after you kill an innocent guy like me."  
Barrett stopped and thought before lowering his gun and putting his head in his hands again.  
" No." He answered solemnly.  
" Thank God," Said Reno, dusting himself off. " What's wrong anyway?"  
" Why do you care?" Asked Barrett  
" You just pointed a gun to my head that's why."  
" Suppose you have a point." Admitted Barrett. " It's Cid, well ever since he died it's been like, like,"  
" Why bother."  
" Yeah, we do all these things to help and all that happens is that we ourselves get killed. It gets to the point when I don't think it's worth it anymore."  
" And you want to quit but you don't want to let Cloud down." Listened Reno.  
" Yeah. That's about it." Smiled Barrett   
" I've been in a similar situation before. So what you gonna do?" Asked Reno as he walked towards the Turk's building.  
" Don't know, probably sober up first." Laughed Barrett.  
"Yeah, good idea." Said Reno as he reached the entrance.  
" Reno?" Asked Barrett.  
" Yeah?" He replied.  
" What did you do in the situation?"  
" What my heart told me to."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Lucrecia walked down the hallway on her way to Elena's office, giving the nod of her head to familiar people walking past her. Everyone was in a hurry, the possessed were quickly gaining in numbers outside and the possibility of evacuation was growing more and more likely. She turned the corner before approaching her destination.  
" Elena it's Lucrecia."   
" Come in." Answered Elena. Lucrecia opened the door to the room and stood upright.  
" Hi Elena." She said.  
" Yes." Answered Elena as she rose from her chair to face her partner.  
" You called for me earlier."  
" God yeah, with this whole possession thing, I'm rushed off my feet. Fine sit down." Lucrecia sat down on the seat in front of Elena.  
"What did you want me for?" She asked.  
" I just wanted to ask you something."   
" Yeah, go ahead."  
" Is there something on your mind at the moment?" Asked Elena.  
" Nothing really,"  
" Lucrecia, be honest. Ever since we heard about Sephiroth you've been acting strangely, we've all noticed it. I know about your past with him and if you want to take a back seat I'm alright with that." Elena said.   
" To be honest I am a little cautious when it comes to Sephiroth and well, when he came back it was a bit of a shock. I told Cloud I would join him without really thinking about it, I thought I'd be able to escape my fears." Said a saddened Lucrecia   
" Do you feel you can carry on with the present mission, if not you could prove a liability."  
" I feel I could, but I don't want to, I don't want to jeopardise Cloud's chance of getting his son back. I lost my chance."  
" What do you want to do?" Asked Elena.  
" Would you mind if I took leave for a while, I need time to think things over." Replied Lucrecia.  
" That's fine, as long as you feel it's the best for you." Answered Elena. " I personally think it's time for a break for you."  
" Thanks for your support Elena, after five years of working together, I'm glad you trust me." She said as she handed over her card, releasing her of her duties for the while.  
" Thanks for co-operating with us and I hope to see you soon. I don't want to see you leaving us now." Smiled Elena.  
" Don't worry about that." Said Lucrecia as she left the room. " I'll definitely be back."  
  
  
*  
  
  
" So, do you really think you know what is causing this?" Asked Cloud.  
" In a way, yes." Said Nanaki, in a slightly unconvincing tone. " The books I have at my disposal are vague and unfortunately they may not be enough in this case."  
Cloud nodded, " Go on." He encouraged.  
" Insurrection," Nanaki stated as he climbed atop the room's only table. "BugenHagen came to me one night, all he said was that it was "time" for Insurrection, that it was coming. You know the meaning of insurrection Cloud?" Asked Nanaki.  
" A revolt or revolution." Answered Cloud.  
" Right." Smiled Nanaki. " A revolution, exactly, but whose revolution? And to what purpose?"  
" You've got me." Replied Cloud.  
" It got me too, until I looked into BugenHagen's extensive library. It seems that the Insurrection happens only when the planet is in grave danger or near to death, the revolution is a change in the way the planet works." Told Nanaki.  
" The planet almost died five years ago could this be the cause?" Asked Cloud, eyes wide open.  
" Almost definitely, in fact," Started Nanaki, before being interrupted by a crash outside.  
" It's them." Spoke Cloud. " He's coming." Again came a noise, the hundreds of footsteps clanging against the street outside.  
" God!" Cried Nanaki. " Their numbers have grown!"  
" You're damn right Red, We've gotta get outta here." Shouted Cloud. " Where's everyone else?"  
" They're all somewhere in this blasted Turk place," Shouted Nanaki. " Except for Barrett, I don't know where the hell he is."  
" Right," Sighed Cloud. " Follow me, we've got to get everyone else out."  
  
  
*  
  
  
The possessed were coming, coming to take Rocket Town and all her people with her; Shera wasn't prepared for that to happen, not after losing Cid to them.  
She moved over to the front window of the small house to see the huge group only a hundred metres away; they were on their way to the Turks Headquarters where Cloud and the others were. She couldn't let them kill them; she had to save them, get them out of there.  
She grabbed the keys and locked the front door; she didn't want them getting in here. She ran to the back garden, almost falling over as she jumped down the step. Looking up at the wonder that was the Highwind, Shera steadied herself before climbing aboard the airship that lay rest in the garden. Climbing to the top floor and turning the key in the ignition the engine that had been dormant since that day five years ago, once again ignited and the engine roared as it awoke from it's slumber.  
" Don't worry guys," Cried Shera. " I'm coming for you."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
They were coming and Elena knew it, There was no way out and Elena knew it. The only thing see didn't know was how she and the rest of the Turks were going to survive.  
" Thank you for coming, in these most desperate of times." Started Reeve. " But the matter I Have to discuss with you is of the most utmost importance. With almost all of Rocket Town's people possessed and the possessed forces close to penetrating the walls of this building, I have decided to leave the base here as a lost cause."  
The remaining five Turks nodded their heads in agreement.  
" Thank you for agreeing with me people." Finished Reeve. " All of you are to ride the elevator up the roof and radio for airlifting, I'm not having any of you dying on me."  
" Thanks, Sir." Replied Elena. " We will follow our orders as told. Reno, Rude, Vincent, Yuffie, let's go."   
Before the Turks could leave Reeve's office Cloud burst through the door, " Guys we've got to get out of here!" He screamed. " The possessed, they're coming."  
" We know," Said Yuffie slightly more calm than normal. " Come with us to the roof, we're being airlifted."   
" I can't." Cried Cloud. " I've got to find Tifa and Cherrie I came here to tell you to get to the roof."  
" No problem, we were just going." Reassured Vincent. " You go and find Tifa and we'll wait for you up on the roof."  
" Agreed," Smiled Cloud as he left the room. " Thanks Vincent."  
" Anytime."  
" Everyone, to the roof." Ordered Elena. " We're leaving."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Cloud ran as fast as he could down the stairs, there had been at least four flights so far, two more to their room if Cloud remembered correctly.  
" Come on Cloud," He whispered to himself, he'd lost Liol, he wasn't prepared to lose Tifa and Cherrie too.  
He got to her room, their room and opened the door. Tifa was there, suited up with her gloves and hiking shoes.  
" Cloud!" She cried.  
" I'm here darling it's alright I'm here now." Comforted Cloud. He hugged and kissed her, reassuring her everything was going to be okay. " Where's Cherrie?" He asked.  
" I'm on Mummy's back Daddy." Smiled Cherrie, she was sitting in one of Tifa's backpacks.   
" Well done Cherrie, now you be good for Mummy on her back won't you?"  
" Of cause Daddy, I'll be good."  
" How come you waited?" Cloud Asked. " You seem ready to go."  
" I waited for you Cloud, I wasn't prepared to go without you." Said Tifa.  
" Neither could I," Smiled Cloud as he gave her another hug and kiss.  
" Where's Marlene? Weren't you supposed to be looking after her for Barrett?" Asked Cloud.  
" I'm here Cloud." Whispered Marlene. She was also kitted out in her adventuring gear. " Tifa told me to get ready for when we go."  
" Good, now you hold on to Tifa's hand and we're gonna run upstairs to the roof to run away from the nasty possessed people ok?" Asked Cloud.  
" Okay." Marlene replied.  
" Everyone ready?" Checked Cloud.  
" Ready." Stated Cherrie.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nanaki rushed to find Barrett, Cloud had given him the orders to do so and Nanaki was not going to disobey them, he had to find Barrett. He had already checked the lower floors and was now checking the higher, he just hoped to God that Barrett was still in the Turks Headquarters and not outside, if he was outside, well Nanaki couldn't bring himself to think of what the consequences were.  
On his way through the building, he found Kole, they had decided to stick together, besides two were better than one.   
" Kole." Gasped Nanaki.  
" Yeah." Replied Kole.  
" Can you find Barrett somehow?"  
" I'll try, but I can never be sure, my computer isn't always right."  
" At least try," Said Nanaki.  
" Computer."  
YES KOLE.  
" Execute search frequency."  
EXECUTING SEARCH FREQUENCY.  
" Computer, Find Human_3094 Barrett Wallace."  
SEARCHING,  
" It shouldn't take long." Smiled Kole.  
" Fine." Replied Nanaki.  
FOUND TARGET BARRETT WALLACE.  
CO-ORDINATES (21, 46, 76, 34)  
" I've found him, follow me." Said an excited Kole.  
" You're the leader." Smiled Nanaki.  
After three corners and as many doors they reached Barrett, asleep in the doctor's waiting area.  
" Wake up, Barrett, we're going." Screamed Nanaki.  
" What," Replied a mystified Barrett.  
" We are going, get up." Repeated Nanaki.  
" Why are you asleep here anyway?" Asked Kole.  
" Don't answer that Barrett, right now I don't even want to know." Finished Nanaki.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Almost everyone was here and they had radioed for airlifting, almost everyone was here, apart from Lucrecia.  
" We're here." Shouted Cloud, bringing Tifa, Cherrie and Barrett's daughter.  
" Thank God!" Screamed Yuffie, coming over to hug them. " You took so long, we were worried."  
Vincent was happy, happy for Cloud and Tifa, he didn't want to see them getting hurt.  
But Lucrecia wasn't here, Red and Barrett had come back long ago, along with Kole. Vincent was worried; she couldn't stay here, not for much longer.  
" She's not here Elena, what should we do?" He asked Elena.  
" I think we should wait for an airship before we get worried," She Replied. " I'm sure she'll come."  
" And you're definite she left your office in a good mood."  
" As definite as I can be." Answered Elena. " Don't fret Vincent, she'll come."  
" I'm not so sure of that." Said Vincent, putting his shades on and running towards the steps that led down into the Building.   
" Lucrecia!" He shouted as he ran down the steps.  
" I'm here." She Replied. " I may not be a Turk anymore but I'm not going to leave without you."  
" Jesus, I thought you weren't coming," Said Vincent, kissing her on the cheek.  
" Sorry, I guess not being a Turk anymore means I just don't have that finesse for timing." Lucrecia said.  
" We're going," Vincent said. " We're being airlifted."  
" Right." Smiled Lucrecia. " We'd better go then."  
  
  
*  
  
  
" Where the hell is that airship?" Screamed Reno.  
" It'll come." Said Elena, Lighting her cigarette.  
" We radioed in over twenty minutes ago, they said they would be ten." Shouted Reno, beginning to panic.  
" He's right Elena, with all the confusion tonight, the airship could have either been taken over or cancelled." Spoke up Cloud.   
" We could always radio them back, see what's happened." Suggested Vincent.  
" We might as well." Agreed Cloud.  
" I'll do it." Huffed Elena, throwing her cigarette to the floor and stamping it out, then she pulled the radio from her pocket and dialled.  
" Victor." She shouted down the radio.  
" Elena," He replied.  
" Yeah, where is your damn airship?" Elena said, getting angry.  
" I'm sorry, we lost contact only three minutes after it took off, there's nothing we can do."  
" Can't you send another down? We don't have much time left."  
" The possessed have shorted out our main power supply, there's no way we can send another to you in time." Finished Victor.  
" Damn!" Cried Elena as she slammed the radio to the floor and lit another cigarette. "They lost the airship and can't send another out, we're stuck."  
" From my scanner it seems the possessed have taken over floors one to twenty four, which at the current rate gives us around five minutes." Stated Vincent.  
" What else can go wrong tonight?" Screamed Barrett.  
" How are we going to get out of here?" Said Cloud.  
The loud rumbling of an airship's engine got louder as it moved closer to the Turks Headquarters' rooftop, everyone looked up to stare at the wonder that was the Highwind. The great ship that had come to save them in the most desperate of times landed on the roof, it was Shera.  
" Alright!" Screamed Yuffie.  
" Anyone want to come aboard?" Shouted Shera as the group of people ran onto the bridge.  
" Are we gonna be ok now Daddy?" Asked Cherrie as Tifa carried onto the Highwind.  
" Of cause Darling, the horrid possessed can't get us now." Smiled Cloud.  
" Thanks for saving us, it was starting to look bleak there." Said Tifa to Shera.  
" I couldn't stay at home with this happening could I?" She replied.  
" They're coming." Said Vincent. " Only two floors away"  
" Oh God!" Screamed Tifa.  
" Shera, start the engine we've gotta leave, fast." Commanded Cloud.  
" I can't, the engines are jamming!" Shouted Shera.  
The door to the rooftop shook and the possessed started pouring out.  
" For God's sake, look Cloud! They're here!" Screamed Barrett.  
" Sweet Jesus!" Cried Cloud. " Marlene, take Cherrie somewhere safe!"  
" Okay Cloud." Screamed Marlene as she ran off away from the deck, carrying Cherrie.  
" Everyone, get into attack positions!" Shouted Cloud. " Shera, try and get that engine running and we'll hold them off!"  
" I'll try my best." Replied Shera.  
" You're gonna have to do better than that!"  
The battle started with the sound of gunfire from Barrett, his arm firing the utmost amount of bullets he could muster. The Turks also used their personal bolt rifles to fend off the oncoming opponents. Man upon man fell as they got closer to the Highwind, Cloud and Tifa using Bolt magic to defend themselves. The possessed were falling, but they weren't about to stop, wave after wave came, there seemed to be no end of them.  
" There's too many of them!" Screamed Barrett. " We won't be able to hold them off much longer."  
" How much longer for the engine Shera?" Asked Vincent.  
" I've let it cool off for a minute now, maybe another thirty seconds until I can start the engines again!" Shouted Shera.  
" Just enough time." Whispered Cloud, he dove into his pocket and pulled out a shining red orb.   
" Bahamut Zero!" Shouted Cloud, clutching the orb. He saw the Dragon appear from the sky and smiled. The Dragon swooped down from the clouds and began to charge it's powerful beam, three seconds to charge. Then it let rip, killing the possessed instantly and almost completely destroyed the rooftop of the Turk building.  
" It's ready!" Screamed Shera. She turned the key in the slot and the engine let rip. The Highwind lifted off from the roof and started to fly away from the possessed ridden building.  
Cloud looked over the edge of the Highwind's deck; the possessed covered the rooftop once more.   
" We've got to stop him Tifa." Said Cloud as the Highwind drifted even further away. " We've go to get Liol back."  
" I know, we will, but not just yet, we're not really ready yet."  
  
  
Chapter 6: She Spreads Her Wings   
  
  
" What the hell are we gonna do know?" Asked Reno, everyone was at the table inside the Highwind's command room.  
" We leave here." Replied Cloud. " If Sephiroth is controlling those possessed we can't stay anywhere near here. We've got to prepare for their next attack, Sephiroth won't stop with one attack and besides I haven't seen him yet, he's banking that the sight of Liol will freak me out."  
" Where do you think we should go?" Asked Reeve.  
" Junon." Answered Cloud. " It's got some of the best defence technology on the planet there, if there's a place where we can stop them, it's Junon."  
" I'm just gonna check on them." Whispered Tifa in Cloud's ear, she meant Marlene and Cherrie. Cloud nodded in acknowledgement.  
" Are we decided on Junon then?" Asked Elena, lighting one of her cigarettes.  
" As far as I'm concerned Cloud's got the right idea, I'm in." Spoke up Nanaki.  
" Thanks, Red." Smiled Cloud.  
" Me, too." Shouted Yuffie.  
" I'm with you." Said Vincent.  
" What about you Elena, are you and your boys up for it?" Asked Cloud.  
" We're in." She replied.  
" Good, We're going to Junon then. It's decided." Smiled Cloud. " Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to rest, it's been an exciting day and an eventful one, but I'm tired. I'll see you all later."   
" I think I'll join you." Said Nanaki. " After travelling from Cosmo Canyon yesterday I'm pretty exhausted."  
As Cloud and Nanaki left the room it became silent, there no longer was a topic to talk about, the day had been eventful as Cloud said, perhaps too eventful, it seemed that everything that could be said had already been said. All that could be heard was the stubbing out of and lighting of Elena's cigarettes.  
" Getting a bit of a habit there Elena, can be nasty those if you get hooked you know." Joked Reno.   
" Shut the hell up." Replied Elena. " You think I don't know what I'm doing!"  
" Sorry, jeez, must be that time of the month again, hey Elena."   
" How the hell would you know?" Shouted Elena.  
" God, just joking," Said Reno.  
" Enough hilarity Reno, shut up before I do something I'll regret."   
" All I'm saying is that you should watch yourself with these things." Said Reno.  
" I think I'm think I'm old enough to decide for myself, but thanks, Dad." Finished Elena before lighting another cigarette and walking off down to her quarters.  
" See, you're doing it without even realising now, it's addictive you know." Shouted Reno as Elena slammed her door.  
" Dammit, you try to help people, but no, they just shout right back at you." Said a disgruntled Reno.  
" Maybe if you weren't you know, sarcastic." Replied Yuffie.  
" Yeah, well I thought a bit of sarcastic jokes would get people back in the mood, everyone's so depressed." Said Reno. " Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep now, anyone wanna join me? Yuffie?"  
" Funny, but no." Laughed Yuffie.  
" I wasn't being funny." Smiled Reno as he walked off.  
Again silence filled the room.  
" I'm gonna check on Marlene," Smiled Barrett. " She's been pretty shook up my this whole ordeal, I think we all have."  
" Okay Barrett, I'll see you in the morning." Smiled Yuffie.  
" I'm going to give Shera a rest up on deck, she's been piloting us since we left Rocket Town." Said Kole as he sat up and left the room.  
" Seems that everyone's leaving us, Vincent." Smiled Yuffie.  
" I'm used to being alone." Replied Vincent.  
" You don't have to be." Said Yuffie.  
" What?" Asked Vincent.  
" Alone."  
  
  
*  
  
  
" It's alright." Smiled Kole as he emerged from the darkness of the ship's decks. "I've come to relieve you, I'm the only other person here that can fly it."  
" Thanks," Replied Shera, she felt slightly unnerved by the strange man's sneak up from behind her, especially seeing as she only met him two hours ago.  
" No problem," Said Kole. " To be honest, I enjoy the sensation of flying, the wind in my hair, my hands on the controls. It gives me joy."  
" You're like Cid." Smiled Shera, feeling slightly more secure. " He always enjoyed flying, he described it much the way you do."  
Kole saw a tear start to trickle down Shera's cheek.  
" Look, I'm sorry about your husband." Comforted Kole. " I'm sorry I remind you of him."  
" Don't be," Smiled Shera, through her tears. " It gives me joy."   
Shera wiped her tears away from her eyes and started to leave the bridge. Kole smiled back, almost apologetically. " He's safe." He Said.  
" Pardon?" Replied Shera, slightly startled.  
" His body, it's safe." Explained Kole. " After I finished with the autopsy I locked his body in the morgue. He'll be safe there, no one can possibly get in, maybe until we get back to Rocket Town."  
" Thanks," Smiled Shera. " You didn't have to."  
" No," Replied Kole. " But I wasn't prepared to leave him there, the possessed were coming."  
" Did you ever meet him, when he called you over for the space program?" Asked Shera.  
" No," He replied. " I spoke to him over the phone, nothing else. He seemed a very good man, I can see why everyone misses him."  
" He was a good man." Smiled Shera. " And if Cid trusted you to work on his space program, I'll trust you too. I know what the space program meant to Cid, he would only employ someone worthy of trust."  
" Thanks," Smiled Kole. " That really means a lot to me."  
Shera replied with a smile and began to leave the bridge.  
" It's Dean." Said Kole.  
" Pardon?" Answered Shera.  
" My name." Responded Kole.  
" Oh, good night Dean." Replied Shera as she left the bridge.  
" Good night." Whispered Kole.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Vincent and Yuffie were alone, not for the first time in the last six months but hopefully not for the last time thought Yuffie.  
Her fingertips circled around the edges of her almost empty wineglass. She picked it up, craned her neck back and drank the last few sips.  
" You finished with that?" She asked looking in Vincent direction.  
" No, you finish it." Replied Vincent as he looked at his glass, almost completely full. He'd only had a few sips; it tasted better with more people around him.  
" Thanks." Smiled Yuffie, leaning over to pick the glass up, spilling some on the table and then placing it in front of her.   
" Good thing Cid wasn't here to see that!" She laughed as she moped the spillage up with her sleeve.  
Vincent replied with silence.  
" You know I meant what I said about being alone. You're not alone anymore Vincent we're here for you, I'm here for you." She smiled as she started to stroke his cheek.  



End file.
